All the Kinks
by orcslayer95
Summary: SPN crack featuring wincest, crevin and a lot of disgusting kinkiness.


**SPN CRACK**

**warning: very graphic descriptions of sex, snot kink, watersports, cheeseplay and canibalism ahead! you have been warned. **

SAMIE was feeling very WEAK from the TRIALS. sammeh SNEEZED and wiped his nose. he really hoped he wasn't coming DOWN with anything. DEAN was already SO WORRIED.

SAMMEH got lightheaded and FELL DOWN. DEAN helped him up. "YOU OK SAMMEH?"

"YEAH I'M FINE DEAN" samie said, slightly congested. as dean helped him up, sam's hand brushed over his brother's CROTCH, ELICITING AN ABRUPT BONER. "I'm gonna make us BURGERS" he said, awkwardly covering his ragingly erect lovestick. "and maybe some TEA FOR YOU," he added silently.

30 seconds later he came out of the kitchen with 25 BURGERS and started force feeding SAMMEH until his BROTHERS stomach was BLOATED

"omg dean I really need to PEE NOW" Sammy said, because dean had also forced him to drink 6 liters of tea.

"you should help me out with THIS first," dean said, pointing at the tent in his pants. SAMMEH reached into his pocket and retrieved his FLOGGER which he always kept on him in case DEAN wanted it.

then he tore all of dean's 17 layers of clothing off with his ridiculously muscular veiny arms. dean thought he looked a lot like tarzan.

SAM tied dean up and hung him from a HOOK on the ceiling. DEANS COCK TWITCHED and THROBBED. briefly sam wondered why the fuck the man of letters bunker had fucking hooks in the ceiling. kinky bastards. sadly, sam was a fucking giant and dean was short as fuck so even hanging from the ceiling, dean's cock was around sam's knees. sam pressed his own denim-clad horn into dean's SOFT STOMACH FLESH. he then sneezed wetly onto his brother's hardened nipples. the sneezes were so forceful that a few droplets escaped his painfully full bladder.

IGNORING HIS BLADDER, SAMMEH clutched DEANS PENIS in between his bony knees and started jacking him off. it was painful. for both of them. dean was aroused by samies leg hair that rubbed over his sensitive COCK SKIN. the movement agitated sammehs own joy wand, and he needed to pee so badly he groaned. HIS FULL FUCKING BLADDER made his prostate twitch.

ONE MORE THING, sam breathed and went back to the kitchen to get the GRATED CHEESE. he lit a flame and poured the melted cheese over dean's flag pole. Gouda, dean's favorite. IT BURNED. THEN sammeh proceeded to LICK IT OFF, which took dean over the edge and he came 300 times into sammehs mouth and nostrils. this stimulation caused sam to SNEEZE 666 times in a row. it went on so long that dean passed out because he had come so many times. when sammeh stopped SNEEZING he found dean's whole body in a cocoon of dried snot. it was so thick, dean couldn't breathe.

the SALTY SNOT filled dean's mouth and he groaned with pleasure. however, it also caused him to choke. at this point sammeh couldn't hold his BLADDER anymore and so a waterfall of piss erupted from his MEMBER onto DEAN, dissolving the snot cocoon in a hot, yellow, bubbly mess. DEAN CAME TO, spewing snot and piss. he tried to feel disgusted but was really just fucking aroused by having so much of SAMMEH inside him.

Dean milked his brothers dick by flexing his stomach muscles repeatedly, making his stomach freckles stand out like those little fungi that grow in ants' brains in the amazon rainforest.

Shortly afterwards DEAN suddenly felt very CONGESTED and his head hurt. "oh no i caught your disease" he said and smiled stupidly. unfortunately they had run out of ANY medication and tissues because sam had used them all during the TRIALS.

because the spn universe just fucking worked that way, dean was instantly covered in like 24 of sam's hoodies. sam let him off the hook but made sure to cover his hands in some gouda first. He tried to support DEAN all the way to the table, however, since he was also feeling really WEAK, SAMMEH'S knees gave out and they fELL down in a slippery puddle of CHEESES WHICH DEAN FOUND INCREDIBLY AROUSING. however, after coming 300 times, he was all out of LOVE JUICE, so he took some CHEESE and let it drip over his cock so it at least looked like he had come. sam, meanwhile, felt the oil from the cheese, mixed with his own URINE, soak his pants. therefore, he removed them.

Crowley and KEVIN were in the dungeon. sam and dean went down there to get SEX TOYS when they discovered the DEMON and prophet FUCKING. CROWLEYS hairy huge balls had almost entirely disappeared in kevins pretty white ass. sam raised an eyebrow when he saw that kevins back was covered in glistening, golden fried rice. Crowley had taken the liberty of slicing off small pieces of thigh flesh and covering them in nice spicy seasoning. that totally didn't include his SEMEN. he used his DEMON POWER to heat kevin's back up enough to fry the delicious, juicy mixture and was already taking the occasional nibble from it. sam was very turned on by the whole thing and quickly jerked himself off into the rice to add some nice hazelnut flavor. dean cried because he had no fucking come left and cursed the weakass spermatozoa in his gonads.

the FLIED LICE smelled so delicious and DEAN's stomach growled urgently. He shoved SAM and Crowley out of the way and started eating ALL THE RICE and assortment of meats. a sort of frenzy took over when he tasted the deliciousness and he wolfed down every last morsel, finally not being able to stop, also eating kevins back flesh and then ALL OF KEVIN. he then threw up the hair and bones in a small pellet, like owls do. "Don't worry DEANO. IT'S THE MARK" said sammeh. "IT'S CHANGING YOU."

"ITS MAKING ME INTO SOMETHING I DON'T WANNA BE." Sammeh comforted his BIG BROTHER by licking his ear repeatedly. meanwhile, Crowley was mildly surprised by deans actions. his mouth opened a bit in a surprised 'oh' sound. sam thought that looked really pretty, so he inserted his foot into crowleys mouth and wiggled his toes around even though literally none of them had foot fetishes. then sam looked into the camera like in the office and winked, accidentally glueing his eye shut with snot. poor sammeh was now blind. Crowley meanwhile relished the slightly cheesy flavour of sam's foot, then accidentally swallowed it whole, CHOKING.

sam tried to pull his leg out of crowleys love cave, but to no avail. he felt his toes brush stomach juice, making them dissolve because stomach juice is mostly hydrochloric acid and has a pH of around 1. He was left with nothing more than a stump. DEAN performed the Heimlich manoeuvre and AT LAST sam's hairy limb slipped from crowleys esophagus. his toes were melted to the bone, and dean thought the little bony stumps looked fucking adorable, so he put little pink ribbons around each one. then Crowley got kinda mad that his food was gone, threw some express seasoning and soy sauce onto sam and ate him. dean then killed Crowley by choking him with his 30-inch penis. then he remembered that like Crowley, he too had eaten an entire human before, and his stomach exploded and he died peacefully, the taste of his favourite fried rice and human flesh still LINGERING on his cute lil tongue.

THE END


End file.
